


History Has It's Eyes On You

by Darkwood_Princess



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, guess who aren't white land owners, if you're a white land owner, only works, the perils of being tossed through time, we hold these truths to be self evident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwood_Princess/pseuds/Darkwood_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the principal actors of the Broadway hit Hamilton are tossed backwards through time to the era the musical portrays, can they stay alive long enough to figure out how to get back? Or will they throw away their shot at getting home? Featuring the terrible truths of history and the joys of time travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Has It's Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the concept of time travel. As a concept it is fantastic and never ceases to enchant. As a reality? Nooooooooooo. When you are a woman of mixed ethnicities, the concept of “We hold these truths to be self-evident” is so far from applying to you it’s in another galaxy. And thus this idea was born…

Modern magic is a complicated thing. _Understatement of the Century_. Modern magic is incredibly complex. _Slightly more accurate._ Modern magic is something to run away from because if you don't understand the perfect ratio between physics, physiks, and the arcane, not to mention the power of the internet and the accumulated desires of decades of technology, you will royally screw up. _The honest, completely real truth._

Now in the hands of someone who understands it, magic can be a wonderful tool, a monstrous weapon, or a means to just get by in the colorless day to day hustle of humdrum humanity. In the hands of someone who _doesn't understand it_ magic is nothing but danger.

Humanity has ever been curious. After all, what have we repeatedly named our vessels but after the virtues we must love: Discovery, Endeavor, Enterprise, Patriot, Liberty and so on ad infinitum. It is our blessing and our curse to forever be looking just beyond the horizon, forever chasing the next thrill.

So when a group of musical theater students, bummed out because they couldn't get tickets to the hottest show on Broadway googled the best way to get tickets without selling away their few possessions, it's unsurprising that they stumbled upon the arcane, just waiting beyond the grasp of everyday reality. The spell to use to get them tickets seemed harmless, a joke really, and they could be forgiven in trying the one thing they thought was really just a new age hoax.

Anyone who’s ever been a student knows that particular feeling of misery, the desire to have something just beyond your reach, be it the newest pair of shoes, a higher grade, or as in the case of our anonymous students, tickets to _Hamilton_.

Anyone who’s ever been a student also knows the feeling of making that one mistake, the one that may just really, truly cost you. It’s the ‘I-had-homework?’, ‘the-test-was-today?!”, and “oh-no-my-laptop-just-killed-my-midterm-paper-what-now!?!?!” feeling all wrapped up in a steady layer of “no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening”.

For the principal cast of Hamilton it was an unfortunate crash course in the 18th Century. 

The students never knew what happened. The effects of ill timing, mispronounced latin, and the sheer peevishness of magic, long treated as fictional and ready to bounce back, all resulted in the cosmic snap that hurled a Broadway Cast backwards into a world far less kind, albeit just as revolutionary. Time has a way of mending itself, healing in its own roundabout manner, erasing what must be forgotten, promoting what can. But Time is unpredictable, just as fickle as destiny, and almost as willing to create as to destroy.

For what it’s worth, it helps to have the guy who read the Chernow brick along for the ride. 


End file.
